Beast out Phantom
by Phantom Fan 21
Summary: An Idea that pop in my head. It a fusion with MMBN6 Gregar.
1. Gregar Awakes

**Don't own DP or MMBN  
><strong>

**Beast Out Phantom**

**Cybeast **Gregar** had escape from the net and into Danny Phantom World. Now Danny has to catch the beast but what happens if it be comes part of him. An Idea that pop in my head. Hope you like it. Takes place Before PP and in Battle Network 6.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Wow the Cybeast are kind of cool." Lan Hikari said. "Well I guess they are." said his Netnavi Mega Man. They just stop Cap Blackbeard and Dive Man from taking over the Aquarium and was visit the Cybeast stones. But they didn't know that one of the Cybeast has waked. The net stared to shank. (AN misspell move on.) "What going on?" Mega Man ask. "Mega Man what happen?" Lan ask. "I don't know." Mega Man answer. *ROOOOOOOOOAR* "Huh?" Mega Man ask. Then Mega Man saw a wolf like beast rising from the hole. "Cybeast Gregar!" Mega Man and Lan Said together. Gregar roar and jump in the air and tear a hole in the Net. "Where did it go?" Lan ask. "I don't know but we should tell Dad." Mega Man said.

* * *

><p>He's a phantom<br>Danny Phan- Danny Phan- Danny phantom

Yo Danny Fenton he was just 14 when his parents built a very  
>strange machine<p>

It was designed to view a world unseen  
>(he's gonna catch em all cuz he's Danny phantom )<p>

When it didn't quite work his  
>folks they just quit then Danny took a look inside of it<br>there was a great big flash  
>every thing just changed<br>his molecules got all rearranged

(phantom phantom)

When he first woke up he had realized he had snow white hair  
>and glowin green eyes<br>he could walk through walls  
>disappear and fly<br>he was much more unique then the other guys  
>and it was then Danny knew what he had to do<br>he had to stop all the ghosts that were comin through  
>he's here to fight for me and you<p>

(he's gonna catch em all cuz he's Danny phantom gonna catch em all  
>cuz he's Danny phantom gonna catch em all cuz he's)<p>

Danny Phantom

In Amity Park Danny Fenton ran to his class trying to get there in time. 'Man why do those ghost have to show up on my way to school?' Danny thought. Danny was no normal teenager. He had ghost powers and he was the Ghost Hero, Danny _Phantom. _Danny bust in to the class room seconds before the late bell ring. "On a roll for once Mr Fenton." Mr Lancer said. Danny use to always be late due to all the ghosts but this is Danny third week in a row that he made it to class on time. Danny best friends Sam Madison and Tucker Foley were out of town for a month. So ghost hunter was harder with out them. Danny had Jazz take over and he's glad Jazz is a lot better then she was last time. But what Danny didn't know that one event will change his live forever.

Danny sat with his sister at lunch. "So Danny anything I can help you with?" she ask. "Beside homework, it's be quiet lately." Danny told her. "Huh, that weird." Jazz said. "Tell me about." Danny agree. "Any idea why?" Jazz ask. "No but I'm going to see Clockwork after school to fond out what going on." Danny answer. Later that day Danny went to Clockwork lair. "Hello Danny." he said not turn to him. Danny knew that Clockwork saw him coming. "So you have an answer?" Danny ask. "Yes and for the first time I don't know what happen to the other ghost." He said. "What!", Danny ask, "there got to be a reason for the ghost to not show up!" "I been looking into it ,so far noting." Clockwork said. "I don't like it but I glad to have a break." Danny said. "Though I was be on a look out for any thing." He cont. "That a good plan, tell your sister." Clockwork said. Danny nods and fly's off. "Carl! can you hear me Carl?" Clockwork turns to the screen and said, "Ah Dr Hikari, it good to see you and my name is now Clockwork." "Sorry, I have news about the Cybeast's you help us watch over." Dr Hikari said. "What is it?" Clockwork ask. "One of the Cybeast has escape!" Dr Hikari said. "What? How? Clockwork said surprise. "We don't know. Dr Hikari said. "I'll be look out for it." Clockwork said and cut off the screen. "I hope it doesn't find a body." He said,worried.

* * *

><p>That Chapter 1. In the next Chapter Danny meets Cybeast Gregar and a battle starts. Who will win? Fond out next time in "Beast Out Phantom."<p> 


	2. Danny Vs Gregar

**Do not own DP or MMBN6  
><strong>

**Beast out Phantom**

* * *

><p>Danny flew back home and told his sister the plan. Jazz agree and the spend rest of the day just doing what teenagers do. "Today been great Danny." Jazz said. "Yeah, not a single ghost at all." Danny agree. But the great day was short when a mob of people ran pass them. Danny and Jazz look at each other. They both nod and ran to what ever it is the the people were running from. As soon as they got there, they saw a giant wolf like monster walk though Amity park. "What is that thing?" Jazz ask. "I don't know but it won't hurt any one, GOING GHOST!" Danny said and turn to his ghost form. "All right, whatever you are, leave my town alone!" Danny yell as he punch it. The Beast roar as it felt something hit it. It turns and see Danny and roar again. "Ah Dude two words, Breath Mints." Danny said waves his hand in front of his face. Danny fly's around fire his ecto-blasts at it. It roar again as it try to bite Danny. Danny flew under it and uppercut the monster's head.<p>

Jazz watch her brother fight as she studies the monster. She was so busy doing that that she did not notices that some one was behind her. Jazz was hit on the head and pass out but not before thinking 'Danny.' Danny knew he had the upper hand then stop when he heard something. 'Danny.' It said. Danny knew that voice. "Jazz!" he yell and flew to find his sister. The monster watch as it opponent flew away. Then it follow Danny.

Danny search high and low for his sister but fond no trace of her. Then Danny ghost sense went off. "Hello Punk." Danny turn around and said "What did you want, Walker?" Danny ask him. "You should know by now." He said. "Forget it Walker your rules suck." Danny told him."You will come back to my prison or you never see your sister again." Walker said. "WHERE IS SHE?" Danny yell and grab Walker. "She fine for now." Walker told him. "I have her at the warehouse, come alone." Walker said and threw Danny off him. Danny hit a building so hard that he pass out. "After you wake up." Walker added and flew away. The monster fond Danny and read his mind. Then it stated to glow and break apart and went into Danny body becoming one with him. Danny eyes snap open and he started seaming in pain. Danny felt his body was begin rip apart and pull together at the same time. Finally the pain stop and Danny fell to the ground. People came out of the hind places and walk up to Danny. A small boy walk closer to Danny and reach out to wake him. Danny then joint up to his feet. Everyone back away in shock. The boy look at Danny eyes and saw they weren't green. They were _dark _green. Danny then ran off on all fours leave the people behind confuse.

Danny ran on until he fond the warehouse. Danny walk on and soon was attack by Walker's Goons. Danny swipe them away and move on. "Ah I see you are here." Walker said. Danny said noting and look at Walker. "Noting to said? maybe this will!" Walker said showing Jazz above water fill with eels. "If you don't agree to my rules, you will never see your sister ever again. Danny still said noting. "Danny help!" Jazz cried. That did it. Danny roar and attack Walker. Walker flew out of the way and said, Very well have it your way." One of Walker goons cut the rope and Jazz fell to the water. "AHHHHHH!" Jazz scream. Then Danny bust past Walker, grab Jazz and punch Walker's goon in one movement. Danny set Jazz down and cut her ropes. Danny turns to Walker and roars again. Purple flames then surround Danny and his appease change. Danny feet and hands now had claws, his jumpsuit turn into grey and blue and Danny head was cover in a mask shape like the monster head. Then it open showing Danny face with a smaller mask cover his chin and mouth. And he had a tail. Danny Phantom became Gregar Phantom.

* * *

><p>Walker made Danny mad and release the beast inside him! Will Danny new power teach Walker a lesson? Or will Walker finally have Danny back in his prison? Find next time in Beast Out Phantom.<p> 


	3. Gregar Phantom

**Do not own DP or MMBN6**

**Beast out Phantom**

* * *

><p>Walker stood there in shock not believing his eyes. He just saw the ghost-boy turn into something else. None less he snap his fingers and more of his goons show up. "Get him!" He yell. Gregar roar and charge. Jazz stood the trying to made out what just happen to Danny. Gregar easily took care of Walker's goons. "Well as the old saying goes, If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself." Walker said to himself. Walker charge at Gregar and threw a punch. Gregar grab it and threw Walker into a wall. Still holding to his hand, he threw Walker wall into wall. Then threw Walker away from him and charge after. Walker was able to stop him self but could not block Gregar fist in time. Walker went though the wall and Gregar follow. Jazz follow after them to make sure no one get's hurt.<p>

The fight goes though Amity Park and stop near the Main Hall. "I don't know how you got that new power punk, but it will be your ticket to my prison." Walker said. Gregar just roar and use it claws to scats up Walker. Gregar went on and on until he heard a voice yelling, "DANNY STOP!" Gregar turns to see who was interrupt his fight. Gregar relax as soon he saw Jazz. Jazz walk up to him and said "I'm ok Danny, I wasn't hurt." Jazz put her hand on his face and Gregar growl softly. Then try to speak, "Grr...Gr...Jr...Ja...ROAR!" He yell scare Jazz. "So you lowed you guard in front of you sister, wonderful." Walker said. Gregar turn back to Walker and roar again then took at deep breath. Jazz cover her ears thinking Danny was using the Ghostly Wail. But what come out of Gregar mouth was any thing but the ghostly wail. It was something more powerful it was a beast roar. Walker was knock away for Gregar and Jazz. When Walker was out of sight, Gregar stop and faints. Jazz look at him and saw Gregar turn back into Danny. Jazz walk up to him and try to wake him up. "Let him sleep." a voice said behind her. Jazz turns and sees Clockwork. "Come with me a friend of mine will help your brother." He said and pick up Danny. Jazz nods and grab Clockwork as they went to the ghost zone.

A few hours later, Dr Hikari had finely fond out what happen to Danny. "Well I fond out why the cybeast is in Danny." he said. Jazz never knew that the thing Danny was fighting was a cybeast. "I sure Carl...I mean Clockwork knows why all ready, but the Cybeast was trying to find a new home to get away from the other Cybeast, Falzar." he told them. "So why did it choose Danny?" Jazz ask. Clockwork answer for Dr Hikari, "It saw some thing in Danny that it knew it can trust him and enter his body." "But how is that possible?" Lan ask. "That some thing we both are trying to find out." Clockwork said. Danny stirs and Jazz ran up to her brother. Then Danny starts screaming again. DANNY!" Jazz yells for her brother. "WHAT'S HAPPEN?" Lan yell. "The Cybeast is try to take over Danny's body!" Dr Hikari shouts. "Danny fight it! Don't let it win!" Jazz said. But the Cybeast was to strong the purple flames surround Danny again and turn back into Gregar. Gregar roars at Clockwork thinking he was an emery. Gregar charge at him but Clockwork point his staff at Gregar and said "Time out!" Luckily Clockwork gave Jazz a time necklace for her birthday so she can talk to Clockwork about Danny's powers. Lan and his Dad was in their own world so they can still move. "That should hold him." He said. But for the first time Clockwork was wrong. Gregar eyes glow and he broke free of Clockwork's powers. He charges at Clockwork again but stop as Jazz jump in front of him. "It's all right, he a friend." Jazz told him. "Gr...Gr...Jr...Ja...Jazz." He said findily. "What? He spoke?"Lan yell. "How is that possible?" Dr Hikari repeat his son question. "Hm...it seams that Gregar want's to protect Jazz. Why? I don't know that." Clockwork said. Jazz turns to Gregar and ask,"Is that true?" Gregar nods and pull Jazz into a hug. Jazz hug back and ask "Can you bring my brother back out?" Gregar shook it's head as if it was saying it doesn't know how to. Jazz look down in sadness. Gregar brought her head back up and growl softly. Jazz smiles knowing what it was trying to say. "But what am I going to tell Mom and Dad?" Jazz ask. "The truth.", Clockwork said, "but leave out Danny's ghost powers." Jazz nods and said "Danny...I mean Gregar it time to met my parents." Gregar nods and get's on all fours and move it head as to say get on it back. Jazz nods and get's on. Gregar roar and ran off. "I hope Danny can control this new power." Clockwork said to himself.

* * *

><p>So now Jazz know why Gregar choose her brother and why Gregar escape from the net. But how will her parents art when they find out the son is a Cybeast? What will Vlad do once he finds out? Find out next time in Beast out Phantom.<p> 


	4. Fenton's meet Gregar

**Do not own DP or MMBN6  
><strong>

**Beast Out Phantom**

On the last Chapter of Beast Out Phantom. Gregar fought Walker though Amity Park. Before Gregar could strike the finishing blow, He was stop by Jazz Fenton the sister of his host. After going to Clockwork's Lair they fond out by Dr Hirkari the Gregar wanted to get away from the other Cybeast. Now Gregar and Jazz is headed back to Fenton's Works. How will The Fentons take it? Find out now in **BEAST OUT PHANTOM!**

* * *

><p>The Fenton's ghost portal open and Gregar and Jazz came though. "So are you ready to meet my parents Danny...I mean Gregar?" Jazz ask. Gregar nods and then sniff the air. Jazz dose the same and gets a worried look on her face. "My parents are cooking again!"Jazz said. Gregar looks at Jazz confuse. "They bring the food to life and it attack us." Jazz told him. Gregar growls and Jazz quickly said, "They do mean too it, just happens." Gregar relax and follow Jazz upstairs. Jazz got to the top and said, "Wait here." Jazz walks into the kitchen and clear her throat. "Mom, Dad there something I need to tell you." Jack look up from his paper he was reading and ask the same question as all ways, "Is it about Ghost?" Maddie turn from the stove and ask, "About what Jazz?" "Dad, no it not about ghost, it about Danny." "What!" The Fentons yell. "Is he hurt?" Did a ghost got him cause if so I wont rest until I find him or my name is not Jack Fenton!" "MOM!, DAD!", Jazz shout getting their attention, "Danny fine and a ghost did not get him, it got me." Before Jack and Maddie could ask any more questions Jazz cont, "But Danny save me and some happen to him that you better see." Jazz turn to the door to the lab and said, " All right Gregar you can come in now." Jack and Maddie watch as a beast they never see before walk in. "Mom, Dad this is Gregar and he's also Danny."<p>

Jazz told the whole story about what happen leaving out Danny being part ghost. "So our son is now one with this Beast?" Maddie ask to make sure she gets it right. "And there no way we can remove it?" Jack ask. Jazz shook head head and look at Gregar. Gregar look around the house and soon fond a Family Picture. Picking it up, it saw it's host, it's host sister and her parents. Gregar put the picture down and close it eyes. The purple flames appear and turn back into Danny Fenton. Danny fell to the floor and Jazz and her parents ran up to him. When Jazz turn him over she saw the red oval on Danny's shirt change into what look like Gregar symbol. "I think it's best if no one knew about this." Jazz said. Maddie nods but Jack shat his head. "If any one finds out they could take Danny away." Jazz said. Jack nods and pick Danny and takes him to his room.

Danny wakes up feel better then ever. He gets out of bed, takes his shower, get dress and head downstairs. "Morning, Mom, Dad, Jazz." He said. "Morning sweetie." Maddie said. Danny jumps over his chair and sits in it. "Wow Danny you look better then ever." Jack said. "I feel better then ever too." Danny said. Jazz looks at Danny and rise her eyebrow. "Danny when did you get so much muscles?" She ask. "Huh?" Danny ask and look in a mirror. Danny saw that he gain some muscle. How he got it he had no idea. "Wow, where did thesis come from?" Danny ask. " From your Cybeast Form." Jack said. Maddie smack Jack in the back of the head and Jazz shook her head. "Sit down little brother I'll tell you what Dad means." She said. Danny sat and listen to Jazz story. When she finish, Danny ask, "So I have a Cybeast inside of me who will protect you no matter what?" Jazz nods. "Great now I have a triple live." Danny said to himself. "What was that Danny?" Maddie ask. "UN...I said that we need to get to school." Danny answer and grab his and Jazz's book bags and Jazz and ran outside. "Sorry Danny, there is noting any one can do." Jazz told him.

When they got to school they look at each other. Jazz knew that the whole school knows that she was taking by a ghost and was going to be bomb with questions. Danny fears that he will be treated like a nerd then a Greek do to his muscles. They both took and deep breath and walk into the school. "See you later Danny." Jazz said. "Yeah you too." Danny said back. Danny walk to his locker and grab his stuff. "Hey Fen-turd." Danny heard. 'Great, Dash.' He thought. "I heard your sister got kidnap by and ghost and you ran off, Ha ha." "To get help cause I can't do every thing along." Danny said not looking at Dash. "So, your still a Greek even without our friend and girlfriend." Dash said. "Sam is not my GIRLFRIEND!" Danny yell turn to Dash. "What are you going to do about it Fen-toad." Dash ask. Without thinking Danny grab Dash and stuff him in a locker. "Have a taste of your own locker." Danny said and walk away. "I get you for this Fenton!" Dash yell.

As Danny went though the school day, many girls took notice of Danny's muscles. Rumors were told by all girls. Only Paulina did not think Danny was cute with muscles. She care only about Phantom. Star, on the hand, did not say anything but watch as Danny try to get away from the girls surround him. Star ran in front of the mob and waited for Danny to get away. She saw Danny run toward her and said, "Fenton over here." Danny ran to Star and Star grab him and put he in the broom closet. Then lean on it like noting happen. The mob ran by and Star open the closet. "It's safe now." She said. "Thanks Star, I guess you are not like that mob that like me because of my muscles." Danny said. "It no problem." She said. "Danny help!" a scream was heard. "Jazz!" Danny shout and ran toward where she was at. Star follow but had trouble keeping up.

Danny stop when he saw Jazz hanging upside down. "I know you would come to save your Sister." A voice said behind him. "Vlad." Danny said and went ghost. "Do you really think that I will join you just because you catch Jazz?" Danny ask him. "No dear boy I decide to _end this!_" Vlad said and hit Danny with a kick. Danny was hit so hard that he was knock out but stay in ghost form. "Good bye Daniel." Vlad said hold up his hand. Then Danny grab his hand and stood up. Vlad try to pull away but Danny hang on tight. Danny open his eyes and roar at Vlad. He threw Vlad away from him and turn into Gregar. "What in Cheese buckets is that?" Vlad ask. "Vlad meet Cybeast Gregar." Jazz said as Gregar roar.

* * *

><p>Well, Vlad made a mistake by taking Jazz to beat Danny once and for all. Can Gregar save Jazz and beat Vlad. Or will Vlad finally win? Fond out next time in <strong>BEAST OUT PHANTOM!<strong>


	5. Gregar Vs Vlad

**Don't own DP or MMBN6**

**Beast Out Phantom**

In the last Chapter of Beast Out Phantom. Jazz told her parents what happen to Danny and why Gregar is in her brother. After looking around the house, Gregar turn back into Danny and pass out. When Danny awoke the next morning, He saw that his muscles was bigger. At school Danny had to lose the girls that was after him. Luckily Star Light, a classmate of Danny's, was able to hide Danny. Then out of nowhere Danny hears Jazz scream and rush to her aide. After a short talk with Vlad, Danny was knock out and turn in to Gregar once again. Can Gregar beat Vlad and save Jazz? Fond out now in **BEAST OUT PHANTOM!**

* * *

><p>Vlad just stood there not believing his eyes. "How...What...Who...Can't be...Not possible?"Vlad try to say. Gregar roar and attack Vlad. Vlad jump up and fire an turns around and swap it away. Vlad growls and fly's up to Gregar and threw a punch. Gregar dodge it and threw his own punch. Vlad was knock away and hit a wall. 'How can Daniel be so powerful? I have 20 more years in EXP then him' Vlad thought and jump to dodge Gregar punch. Vlad then threw a kick and knock Gregar away from him. Gregar move his head back and growl. "What is a Cybeast?" Vlad ask. "That for me and Danny to know and you to never fond out." Jazz answer. Gregar roar again and charge at Vlad, who put up his ecto-shield but Gregar broke though and grab him. Vlad turn to passe out of it's grip but some how Gregar was still able to touch Ghosts. Gregar threw Vlad to a wall then free Jazz before going after Vlad again.<p>

Star stop running to catch her breath when see saw a ghost pass by. Then saw an Beast pass her as well. "What was that?" She ask. None less she follow them. Gregar scat Vlad over and over again. Vlad fire an ecto-blast face point at Gregar, who was knock away. Gregar roar and jump behind Vlad and grab his cape. Gregar spin Vlad around and threw him into a wall. Star back away in shock. She couldn't believe what she saw. "Star?" ask a voice behind her. Star turns around and see Jazz. "How long have you been standing there?" She ask. "Not long." Star said and went back to watching the fight. Vlad try everything against Gregar, only for Gregar to block or swap it way. "What is a Cybeast?" He yell. Gregar took a deep breath and Jazz tells Star, "Cover your ears." Star does as soon as Gregar release a beast roar. Vlad was hit harder then Danny's Ghostly Wail and was knock away. Gregar stop and look at Jazz. "Jazz." It said. Jazz walk up to it and said "Thank you Gregar." Gregar hugs Jazz and turns back into Danny Phantom. Star eyes wide seeing that Danny Phantom was the beast she saw. Other Classmates come by seeing Danny Phantom hugging Jazz Fenton. Paulina screams and pulls Jazz away from him. Danny opens his eyes to see his sister be pull from him. That tiger the Cybeast rage in side him. Paulina threw Jazz up against a wall. "You stay away from him!" Paulina yell. She went to throw a punch went someone grab her arm. She turns around and see's Phantom holding on to her arm. "Put my sister down Paulina." he said with his voice growling. "She your sister?" Paulina ask. "Phantom see me as his sister so you better listen to what he said." Jazz told her. Paulina does but ask "Why did you hug her?" "Because I was glad she was safe." Danny answer and flew off.

Later that day, Jazz was walking home when Star ran up to her. "Hey Jazz." she said. "Huh? Oh, hey Star was on your mind?" Jazz ask. "I was thinking about what Phantom told Paulina, is he really your brother?" Star ask. "What! No! He sees me as a sister, he not really my..." Jazz try to say but was cut off by Star, "Jazz." Jazz sign and said, "Yes he is, but don't tell anyone." Jazz came clean. "Why?" Star had to ask. "Danny thinks the world is not ready to know who he really is." Jazz told her. Star thought about it and said, "I won't tell anyone, so you else knows beside us?" "Tucker and Sam knows about Danny's powers as well." Jazz said. "That's it?" Star ask. "Yeah." Jazz answer. Star ask questions about Danny's powers and Jazz answer them the best she could.

"So I see that Danny is gaining control of his Cybeast power." Clockwork said as he watch Jazz and Star talk. The Observants appear and yell, "Clockwork!" He turns around and said with a frown, "What is it this time?" "You know what it is." said the first Observant. "You can not let the Cybeast in the boy any longer." said the Second Observant. Clockwork turn and said, "There is no way to remove the Cybeast." "You know that not true." said the first. "There is away." said the second. "That I will not use." Clockwork told them. "What!" Both Observants yell. "You are asking me to use the 'thing' to remove the Cybeast that can kill the boy." He told them. "None less it has to be remove or the Cybeast will have full control over the boy." Said the first. "The boy is gaining control of the Cybeast." Clockwork said and show them the fight with Vlad. "It doesn't matter, it has to be remove." The second said and both Observants disappear. Clockwork thinks on the plan. "Are you really going to do it?" Lan ask. Clockwork smiles at Lan and said "No, If I do then the Cybeast will return to it's evil ways."

"What is a Cybeast?" Vlad yell. After the fight with Gregar Vlad returns home to fond out what a Cybeast was, but had no luck so far. "So I heard that you what to know what a Cybeast is?" said a voice. Vlad looks around and said, "Who there?" "Just a friend." an old man step out of the shadows. He had a lab coat on, a bald head with white hair on the side and caring a cane with what look like a eye patch over his left eye (or was it right?). "Who are you?" Vlad ask. "My name is Dr Wily and I will tell you everything that I know about the Cybeast." He answer. "Well I have it tell you that I fought one not long ago." Vlad said. "I see and what your name?" Dr Wily ask. "Masters, Vlad Masters."

* * *

><p>Uh oh! Just when things started to look good Vlad had team up with Dr Wily! And what is this 'thing' that will remove the Cybeast and that will kill Danny? How will Tucker and Sam take it when they fond out about Danny new power? Fond out next time in <strong>BEAST OUT PHANTOM!<strong>


	6. Gregar vs Blast Paulina

**Don't own DP or MMBN**

**Beast Out Phantom**

On the last Chapter of Beast Out Phantom. Danny and Jazz try to have a normal day at school. While Jazz was bomb the ghost kidnapped her, Danny had to run from girls that was fall for him because of his muscles. Luckily Star Light, a Classmate, help Danny by hiding him. Soon after a scream was hear and Danny runs off knowing that was his sister. Danny fights Vlad who knocks Danny out, but Gregar takes over and beats Vlad. Vlad then teams with Dr Wily. What Plan do they have in store for Danny and Gregar? Fond out today in **Beast Out Pha****ntom!**

* * *

><p>Jazz and Star soon made it to Fenton's Works and saw Danny standing at the front door. "Hey Jazz I just got a call from Sam." Danny said with a smile on his face. "Really? what she say?" Jazz ask happy for her brother. " She and Tucker are coming home tomorrow!" Danny jump up. "That great Danny." Jazz said and hug her brother. "I'm happy for you Danny." Star said. "Oh hey Star I didn't see you there." Danny said rub the back of his head. "That OK Danny." Star said then frown. "What what Star?" Danny ask. "Oh I was hopping I can hang out with you?" Star answer in a small voice. "She fugue out you're secret and agrees to not tell anyone." Jazz said. Danny nods and ask, "Star what are going to tell the other A-List?" "That I...um...don't know really." Star said. "Hey! Star what are you doing hanging out with the freak and his sister?" A voice call out. Everyone turn and saw Paulina. "I'm getting to know them better and not because of Danny muscles." Star told her. "Whatever, come on we going to the mall." Paulina said and grab Star arm and started pull her away. Danny step in front of them almost ready to go ghost. "Paulina, Star has the right to choose as she please." Danny said with a little of Gregar voice. Star eyes wide, Danny just stood up for her. Danny then grabs Star arm from Paulina hand and said, "Go to the mall yourself and stop treating us like weirdos, You UGLY SALLOW!" Everyone around them her what Danny said and gasp. "You are going to pay for this Fenton." Paulina said and walk off. "That felt good."Danny said. He turn to his sister and new friend. Their mouth drop open and stare at him. "What?" Danny ask.<p>

Vlad has taken every about a Cybeast and made note for future use. "So Gregar choose a boy for a body? HA!" Dr Wily laugh. "Daniel is someone you must watch out for." Vlad warn him. "One little boy can't stop me!" Dr Wily said. Vlad grab Wily and turn to his ghost form. "THIS IS WHY YOU NEED TO BE CAREFUL! HE AND I CAN TURN INTO GHOST!" Vlad yell. Vlad let go of Wily and Wily said, "I see your point but can he handle NetNavi's?" Then a portal open and five NetNavi's came out. Vlad smile's as the scene darkest.

Danny,Jazz and Star talk at the Nasty Burger. Paulina sat with Dash and Kwan. "I can't believe Fenton call you a shallow." Kwan said. "I know Fenton can be fierce at time but not this fierce." Dash agree. Paulina just stood and walk away. "I so am getting Fenton for what he did to me." "Krnnn" said a voice. "Who there?" Paulina said getting scare but knew Phantom will save her. "Don't worry I'm not here to hurt you." the voice said. "Who are you?" Paulina ask again. "I am Blast Man." the voice. "What do you want?" she ask. "I hear you want to get back at the person you call Fenton." it reason "Yes why do you care." Paulina ask. "I can help you." Blast Man said. "I am all ears." Paulina said.

Danny,Jazz and Star walk out of the Nasty Burger and Danny feel strange all of a sudden. "Danny? Are you OK?" Jazz ask. "I think so." Danny said. Danny walk on but had a feeling he was beaning follow. Danny walk on and look around Then when he reach an ally he pull his Sister and new friend in it. "Danny what wrong?" Jazz ask. "I think we're beaning follow." Danny said. "By who?" Star ask. "I don't know." Danny said. "Krn,Krn,Krn." The voice laugh. "Who there!" Danny ask. "So you are smarter then you look." The voice said. "I don't know who you are but I'm Going Ghost!" Danny said and turn into his ghost form. "So the Dr. new ally wasn't lying after all." The voice said, "but you will not win." "Why don't you come out and face me instead of hiding?" Danny yell. "Very well." the voice said again and went quiet. Danny look around then saw a blast coming right at him. "Hello Danny." said a female voice mix with the voice he hear earlier. Danny turn around and saw..."Paulina!" Danny said. but Paulina look did not look like herself. She had what look like armor that had fire around her and was floated. "I now go by Blast Paulina." She said. She threw her hand and send blast's at Danny.

Danny move and fire an ecto-blast back at Blast Paulina. It hit but did noting. "What?" Danny ask. "Your powers do not work on NetNavi's, ghost-boy."Blast Paulina said. Danny float there trying to think of a way to beat her and save Paulina. "Oh and did I said that if you delete me the girl dies with me." She said. Danny eyes wide."You,you..." Danny try to said but the Cybeast inside him was trying to get out. "Krn,krn,krn." Blast Paulina laugh. "You,You...MONSTERRRRRRRRR!" Danny shouted and release the Cybeast in him. Blast Paulina could not believe it. So much of the Cybeast power unleash in one boy. Gregar roar and charge ant Blast Paulina.

* * *

><p>A NetNavi know as Blast Man made a deal with Paulina and they team up to beat him. How much power does the Cybeast have? Fond out next time in<strong> Beast out Phantom!<strong>


	7. Gregar Power Part 1

**Don't own DP or MMBN**

**Beast Out Phantom**

On the last Chapter of Beast Out Phantom. Paulina made a deal with a NetNavi call Blast Man to get back at Danny for calling her a shallow. Meanwhile Danny, Star and Jazz was walking home when Danny felt they were being follow. Soon Danny fond that was follow by a new opponent name Blast Paulina. Making Danny mad, he turns into Gregar Phantom. Can Gregar beat Blast Paulina? Fond out now in** Beast Out Phantom!**

* * *

><p>Gregar roar and charge at Blast Paulina. Blast Paulina jump to the side and threw a blast that hit Gregar. Gregar pick itself up and threw an claw swipe that turn into an energy attack. Blast Paulina was hit and threw into a wall. Gregar roar and grab Blast Paulina and threw her into a car. Gregar then pouch, but Blast Paulina threw a fire wave that knock Gregar to the ground. Gregar jump up and roar then swept his claws that threw two claw swipes energy attack. Blast Paulina jump up then threw another fire wave. Gregar jump and grab her then threw her to the ground. Gregar land not far from her. Gregar growl and waited for his opponent to get up.<p>

Jazz and Star watch in wade. "How strong is he?" Star ask. "I have no idea." Jazz answer. 'Gregar must be using Danny angrier for power.' Jazz thought. 'Can this be why Danny turns into Gregar when is mad?' Jazz watch the fight trying to put together of why this happens. She watch as Gregar threw Blast Paulina to the ground then clawing her. He show no sign of stopping. "He going to kill her!" Star shouted worried. "No he won't." Jazz said calmly. "Huh?" Star ask. "Danny never kills and even if Gregar in him he won't let it happen." Jazz said.

Gregar stop clawing and pick her up. Blast Paulina threw a fire wave that knock Gregar away. "This has been fun Ghost-Boy but I do what I came to do." She said. "Blast Man Lodging out." a voice from nowhere said and Blast Paulina disappear. Gregar roar as his opponent ran for battle. Gregar turns to Jazz and Star. "Jazz." he said. "Thank you Gregar." Jazz told him. Gregar look at Star and walk up to her. "Star." he said. "Thank Gregar." Star said smiling. Gregar calm down but did not turn back into Danny. Star turn to Jazz and said,"How will Sam and Tucker take that Danny is a Cybeast and I'm now a friend of him?" Star ask. Jazz said noting and look behind her. Star turns as well. There stood Sam and Tucker with wide eyes. "Um Hi?" Star said. "Here we go again." Jazz said to herself.

Back at Vlad Madison, Vlad blast Blast Man to a wall. "I send you to keep Daniel from turning into the Cybeast!" He yell. "Now,now Masters this was a test it see if the boy can use it." Dr Wily told him. I all ready got beat by that Cybeast once, Wily and I will not lose to it again." Vlad said with his eyes turning red. "Like I said that was a test. Now let's see if he can handle some I made." Wily said and pull out a remote. Vlad anger was replace with happiness he saw what Wily show him.

Jazz told Sam and Tucker about how Danny meet and fuse with the Cybeast and why it there. "We need to get it out of him." Sam said. "We can't." Jazz said. "What!" Sam yell. "Clockwork said that this is no way to take it out." Jazz cont. Gregar was looking outing for any more opponents. He was itching for a fight. "Can he stop that!" Sam ask annoy. "Gregar will you stop please?" Jazz ask him. Gregar walk by Jazz and sat in between her and Star. "Dude why are you siting by them?" Tucker ask. "Gregar want to be by me to protect me." Jazz answer. "And I think because I help Danny he see me a friend." Star said also. Sam frown and Tucker just look at Star. "I'm going to find a way to get that Cybeast out of Danny." Sam said. "You don't like Danny with the Cybeast in him?" Star ask, couldn't not believe that Sam would say things like that. "Danny already has an double life he doesn't need another life." Sam told them. "I'm with Sam on this one." Tucker said. Gregar,Jazz and Star look at him. "I will said it cool that Danny has a Cybeast in him, but he can't have it any longer." Tucker told them. He and Sam walk away. Star look at Jazz and said, "Now I know that they will never said things like that." "Your right something up." Jazz agree. Gregar looks at the forms of his host friends. There was some fishy go on. He took Star home and went home with Jazz.

* * *

><p>Sam and Tucker doesn't like the Cybeast in Danny! But why did they said those things to him? What did Wily show Vlad that made him happy? Fond out next time in <strong>Beast Out Phantom!<strong>


	8. Gregar Power Part 2

**Don't own DP or MMBN**

**Beast Out Phantom**

On the last Chapter of Beast Out Phantom. Gregar Phantom has an short fight with Blast Paulina due that she was testing him. After retreating Gregar check on Jazz and Star, then meets Tucker and Sam who came back to Amity Park early. After Jazz tells them of what what happen to Danny, they deiced to find away to get Gregar out of Danny. But Jazz and Star knew they never talk like that. Gregar however knew something was wrong thanks to Danny's mind. Why are they acting that? Fond out in **BEAST OUT PHANTOM!**

* * *

><p>Danny walk thought his house after Jazz told him what Sam and Tucker thought of his new powers. Like his sister and Gregar he knew something fishy was going on. Jazz ever told they parents and when the Madison's and Foley's hear what their kids said to Danny they were not happy.(Except the Madison's) Danny went to visit them at the Nasty Burger to talk about what they said about his Cybeast form. Danny fond them sitting at the table that they all ways sat at with their food. "Hey Tucker, Hey Sam." He said. Sam look up and said, "Danny! did you get that Cybeast out of you?" Danny shook his head. "No Sam the Cybeast is staying in me." he told her. Sam sat back down and said, "Do you want an third life?" "Sam as far as every one else sees, Gregar Phantom is Danny Phantom." Danny answer. "I have to ask do you what that Cybeast, or what ever who call it, in you Danny?" Tucker said to Danny. Danny look at his friends. Jazz was right, something weird was going on and Danny wanted to find out what. "Tucker, Sam this is not like you what happen to you guys?" he said to them worried. "I guess you are as stupid as you look boy." Sam said with a mix of some one else voice. Danny jump away and look at his friends. "Too bad we have to destroy you, Awhoooga." Tucker spoke as well.<p>

Danny may be a C student but he knew right away that they weren't his friends. "You are you guys and what did you do to my friends?" Danny ask. "Don't worry they have no idea we are using their bodes." The look alike of Sam said. "As for who we are, We are NetNavi's" as soon as the look alike of Tucker said that, a bright light cover the room. Danny open his eyes to see two new opponents. Sam was dress all colorful, (Danny knew Sam will never dress like that), that made her look like the circus is in town. Tucker was dress in blue armor that was shape like a submarine. "We are Circus Sam and Dive Tucker." They said together. Danny knew that his ghost powers don't work on NetNavi's but had to find a way to not only beat them but change into Gregar as well. Before Danny can however, something told him to back-flip and he did. After he landed he turn and saw Blast Paulina. Danny quickly look around, he was surrounded. "Give up and give us the Cybeast, boy." Blast Paulina said. 'So they are after Gregar huh? Well might as well give them the bad news.' Danny thought. "Two things. One I don't know what you are talking about and Two if I did there is no way to remove it." Danny said out loud. The NetNavi's look at Danny surprise. The Cybeast can't be remove? None less they shook it off and attack Danny. Danny was quick, he dodge a blast, then a fire loin and finally an mine that blew him outside.

Danny use the chance he had and went ghost. 'Now if only I can turn into Gregar.' he thought. The three NetNavi's jump after Danny and attack him again. This time Danny use his ghost powers to block their attacks and if only knew how to transform again. Danny then flew up in the air to try to find a hidden spot but was hit by Dive Tucker water attack. Danny shook the water off him and jump as a blast come toward him. 'Man thesis guys are trying to stop me to find away of changing into Gregar...Wait that it' Danny thought, he stops and turns to face his new opponents. "Look like you lose boy." Circus Sam said. Danny smiles and said, "Ya but I bet you can't take me down as Gregar." Dive Tucker grab him and said, "We can take you down no matter what from you are in." "Prove it then Dive dude." Danny challenge. "Fine you little..." Danny then kick Dive Tucker away from him and threw two ecto-beams at they other two and close his eyes. Danny reopen his eyes that now was dark green, just as the NetNavi's got up. Then with a mighty cried Danny yell, "BEAST OUT!" The purple flames surround him again turn him into Gregar Phantom. "YOU IDIOT!", Blast Paulina shouted at Dive Tucker, "HE WANTED TO LET US ALLOW HIM TO CHANGE!" Gregar look at the three NetNavi's and shook his head. It host did a good job not only to change into but trick their opponents so he can fight. Then with a roar he jump at them.

Three NetNavi's were no match for Gregar. They were beat, snatch and toss aside as if they were old news paper. "Wily is not going to be happy of you mess up Dive Man." Circus Sam snared at Dive Tucker. "Let's get out of here." Dive Tucker said. Gregar help them with that. Using his Beast roar he knock them away. Gregar stood there proud of himself. Then felt something hit his arm. Moving his arm into his view he sees a needle. After a closer look he fond it was a knockout needle. Gregar fell on his hands and knees felling weak. Then hear footsteps headed for him. "The Ghost-boy is down and ready to be taking in." said an voice. Before Gregar fainted he was able to get a good look at the humans that attack him. He saw that the were wearing white suits. In his mind he said, Guys In White, thanks to his host. "All right let's bring him in." said someone else. Gregar was loaded in a truck, but was able to said, "Jazz.", before the doors close.

* * *

><p>Danny as fond away to change into Gregar and fond out that Sam and Tucker are just like Paulina. Why do the Guys In White want Gregar? And why did he said Jazz's name? Who will save him? Fond out next time in <strong>BEAST OUT PHANTOM!<strong>


	9. Save Gregar and Mega Jazz

**Don't own DP or MMBN**

**Beast Out Phantom**

On the last Chapter of Beast Out Phantom. Danny were to check on his his friends after hearing about his Cybeast form. After talking for awhile he fond out they, like Paulina, was taken over by NetNavi's. Knowing that his ghost powers was useless, he try to change into Gregar Phantom but was stop ever time. Finally Danny tricked one of the NetNavi's and hit the other two and Beast Out into Gregar. After defeating them he was soon taken by the Guys In White. What do they have in store for our hero? And who will save him? Fond out now in **BEAST OUT PHANTOM!**

* * *

><p>Jazz sat on the stairway to her house waiting Danny's return. Jazz knew something was wrong with Sam and Tucker and Danny went to find out what and has be gone since. She look at her watch and read '6:59'. Unless it was an ghost attack, Danny always try to make home at 7pm. But it be quiet all day after Blast Paulina attack. After waiting for 5 more minutes, Jazz think some was wrong but left it be. Just as she got up she heard "Time Out!" Jazz turns and sees Clockwork with an sad look on his face. "What wrong Clockwork?" Jazz ask. "It your brother. come with me, Time In." Clockwork said and took Jazz to his lair.<p>

Jazz watch's as Sam and Tucker turn into NetNavi's and started to fight Danny. After some time Danny was able to change into Gregar. After that the GIW took him. "As you see Danny has been taken by that Guys In White and I need you to save him." Clockwork told her. "How? I just can't go in their base, they will think I'm trying to help him." Jazz ask. "I've have plan." Lan spoke up. "What is it Lan?" Clockwork ask and he all really knew what it was. "I really don't like this but what if Jazz was a NetNavi too?" Jazz look at Lan surprise. "I mean Jazz share the same body with Mega Man." Lan went on. "LAN! are you sure that's a good idea?" Mega Man EXE ask. "I already was ready for this day." Clockwork said. "How did we make me an NetNavi?" Jazz ask. "Lan will you hold out your PET?" Clockwork ask. Lan did and Clockwork reach through his time window grab his PET and pull hand back. Jazz and Lan look in shock as Clockwork pull Lan's PET through time window. Clockwork look at their faces with an smile. "Now Jazz do you still have that necklace I give you?" He ask. Jazz took the necklace off and give it to Clockwork. But gave back. Then hand Jazz the PET. "Lan's PET and your necklace are made by the same person, so the are part of each other." He said. "What?! Dad made Jazz necklace?" Mega Man EXE yell. "He did, now Jazz take your necklace and put in the PET while shouted Navi Release!" Clockwork told her. Jazz hold the PET in front of her and put her necklace in, shouted with Mega Man "NAVI RELEASE!" As soon as the necklace and PET touch, Jazz was cover in an bright light. Jazz's leg was cover blue armor with short high heel boots. Jazz's arm was cover blue armor as well with an buster she can change at will. Blue armor appear over Jazz's body with an new symbol that look like letters M and J. Jazz's hair roll up as the blue helmet cover her head. Her teal eyes turn green and bright light broken apart around Jazz. Jazz became an blue armor NetNavi Human just like Paulina,Sam and Tucker. "Jazz are you alright?" Lan ask. "I'm fine Lan." Jazz said. Like Sam, Tucker, and Paulina, her and Mega Man voice was mix with each other. "We don't have much time to talk about this," Clockwork spoken up, "You have save Danny and Gregar." "Sure." Jazz said.

In open field with odd build that was cover white paint. Then an Portal appear out of no where. Jazz, still fusion with Mega Man, jump out. She look around and thought,'Guys In White Headquarters.' Jazz sneak toward the build. Jazz saw they had cameras around the building. 'These guys got better.' Jazz thought. Then she ran under each camera with her new fond speed. 'But they will never catch me that way.' she finish her last thought. Jazz soon got inside the GIW HQ. She saw more cameras but ran past they with ease. 'Man, they need better cameras' Mega Man thought in Jazz head. Jazz nods in agreement. She reach a door saying, "No entering, Test Subject been tested." Jazz frown and look at the readers with a face saying "Really?" None less she slowly open the door then slip through. She all the the Guys In White surround an tube. 'Danny.' Jazz thought. Jazz knew she can't just run up there. Then she saw an computer not far from GIW. Then idea pop her head. She brought out her buster and arm at the computer and fire. The computer began to blew smoke. One of the GIW notice the smoke and turn. "THE CONTROLS ARE ON FIRE!" He shouted. The other turn and ran toward the computer trying to put the fire out. Jazz ran up to her brother. Gregar look at Jazz and form it claws. "Gregar! It me, Jazz." she reason with him. Gregar look at Jazz again and this time saw Jazz under the blue armor. "Jazz" he said. "Come on, let's get out of here." Gregar nods and claws the glass until it broken. Unfortunately the GIW hear it. They turn and saw Gregar and Jazz. "Hold it right there." They said. Gregar ready his claws again and Jazz form her buster. Before they can do any thing the lights went out. Then the back up lights turn back on. "They're gone!" One of them shouted. It true, Jazz and Gregar ran while the lights were off.

Jazz and Gregar ran through the hall ways not caring about the cameras. About time the reach outside, The GIW was all ready there. Gregar growl and Jazz bought her buster. "You two are coming in for testing." "Lots and lots of painful testing." Agents O and K said. "Not today GIW." said an voice. Mega Man knew half of the voice. "Proto Man!" he told Jazz. Jazz knew other half. "Star?" she thought. Then an red blur zoom past and cut all the weapons the GIW had. The red blur then form an red armor girl with long bold hair. "The name Proto Star." She said. Jazz smile and said "And I'm Mega Jazz." "We are friends of Gregar Phantom!" They said together. The GIW look at the group with shock faces "Anit- Navi!" Proto Star shouted and the three dissapear. "What the...?" Agent K said. "They gone again!" Agent O yell.

Back in Amity Park, Danny, Star, and Jazz walk back to Fenton Works. "So you two are able to change into NetNavi at free will?" Danny ask. Thanks to Gregar, Danny was able to see every thing that Gregar can. "Sure can," Jazz said, "But Mega Man how to you know the NetNavi Star has." My and Mega Man OP's happen to be rivals and friends at times." Proto Man said. "Un...yeah that how we know each other." Mega Man said unsure. "Well in Gregar eyes your his friends now." Danny said. Mega Man smile and Proto Man just turn away. "Oh light up, Proto Man." Star said. Then Star ran into Jazz and Jazz ran into Danny. "Danny what wrong?" Jazz ask, then look in front of them. "Paulina." Star said face ex-best friend. "Tucker." Jazz said looking at Danny first best friend. "Sam." Danny growl at second best friend. "Hello Gregar." Paulina said talking to Danny. "You guys still after him?," Danny ask, "and don't answer it." Danny quickly said. "You know it." Tucker said. "Let's just get him." Sam told them and they release the Navi in them. Danny just smile and said, "Two can play that game or should I say three, Ready Girls?" "Ready Danny!" "BEAST OUT!" NAVI'S RELEASE!" Gregar Phantom, Mega Jazz, and Proto Star took their place. "Let's get this party started." Gregar spoken.

* * *

><p>Jazz and Star can now fuse with NetNavi's at free will. And Gregar can finally talk. Can they beat Paulina, Tucker, and Sam? Or they lose Gregar? Find out next in <strong>BEAST OUT PHANTOM!<strong>


End file.
